myinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
In the Beginning
"Once upon a time, the world was good and perfect and extravigant. A Utopia. Then, the darkness spread throughout the lands, released by curiosity and made evil sweep through the minds of everybody. People would steal. People would lie. People would rape. People would kill. Then, a powerful prophet named Noah recieved a vision from God to round up everyone who was going to survive to repopulate the new world, for the current one... would be destroyed. And so the prophet made an Ark, a great defense against the Flood that drowned all the bad people, and shone brightly through the darkness. For seven days and seven nights, Noah and his people hid away in the Ark, protected by it's power, until the Flood was over. The people then did as they were instructed, and rebuilt Earth, to be better than the one it was before.-" "-Which just goes to show that everyone, in their lifetime, has a purpose. Even you two." Two young boys were laying in separate beds as their mother sat in a chair between each bed and told them the story of the first Great Flood. One of them, Akihiro, added "You forgot the best part!" The mother, Choso, raised a brow with a skeptical smile "Oh? And what part would that be, Akihiro?" He chimed aloud "And Noah and his people lived happily ever after!" She chuckled to herself "That's right, Akihiro. Now you both get to sleep." The other child, Sadow, smiled and opened his arms for a hug "Good night, mama." She smiled and hugged him, then Akihiro. "Good night, children. I'll see you in the morning." As she walked out, she turned out the light. Highway to Hell An old Jeep that has seen better days in terms of appearance glided across a desert road. Booming through the speakers was Highway to Hell by AC-DC. A tanned woman with blonde hair, wearing expensive perfumes, lip gloss, large hoop-shaped earrings, and other accessories texted with her left hand while talking into a small pink cellphone with her right. The man driving the Jeep was a man in a white leisure suit, large sunglasses, and a Cuban cigar wiped his brow from the heat. He complained mentally "She '''had' to get the convertible with the missing roof... Pfft, cool-looking my ass!"'' She spoke into the phone "One second, Emma... Will you turn that down!? I'm on the phone!" Annoyed by her need to consistently talk to her friends, he complied and turned down the volume. Just as he did so, she returned to her conversation. The man reached into the compartment in his door and pulled out a folded tissue and neatly wiped his sweaty brow once more. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out what in the distance looked like a sandstorm. His eyes widened in surprise as the woman next to him raised a brow at him in annoyance "What is it this time, Harold? More Armadillos?" The man shook his head slowly and pointed forward, opting the woman to turn her head and noticed the large bus speeding towards them, kicking up sand behind it's twirling tires. The man's hands shook in fear as the bus looked as if it were going to ram them head-on. The woman yelled "H-Harold!" He yelled back "On it!" He put the gear in Reverse and sped on the pedals, directing the Jeep so it would turn around. The woman spoke back into the cellphone "Emma, I'll have to call you back..." After hanging up, they both screamed in fear as they were comically chased after by the bus. The man looked into the sideview mirror at the silhouetted driver and honked his horn, yelling back "What the hell is your problem!?" The woman pleaded "Pull over, Harold! Pull over!" Finally, he complied and drove off the road and onto the dirt. Stopping abruptly, he waited as the bus circled around them and stopped so that the door was facing the front of their Jeep. The silhouetted driver opened the door as the woman clutched the man's arm fearfully. Slowly stepping down the ramp-like steps that lead off the bus, the driver revealed themselves to be a tall man with short, swept-back white hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, and wearing black armour with red cloth on it. He looked them over sternly and demanded "Water." They looked at it comically confused and afraid. He extended a hand "Water." After a moment, the woman realized what he meant and pushed the man's arm "Water, Harold! He wants water!" Harold nodded "Oh!" and reached to the back of the seat. The woman smiled at the man "You gave us quite a scare there, mister." The white-haired driver simply watched the man as he was searching the back of the Jeep. The woman asked shakily "S-So... you from around here...?" At this, the man whirled around and fired into the driver's chest with a shotgun. He smirked and pumped it, sending out a smoking shell-casing "How's it taste, motherfucker!? ...Huh!?" He was amazed that the driver was only knocked back by the shot instead of the shells tearing through his armour at that range. The driver looked up at them, blood trickling down from the side of his mouth "The Bone-Skin Bandits, Harold and Hartley." The man smirked arrogantly while reloading "You hearda' us?!" The driver replied "I read about you on a poster while I was in Chesterfield. Wanted for seventeen accounts of theft, four accounts of murder, and two accounts of rape. You people are quite the trash, aren't you?" At this, Harold angrily fired another shot at the driver's forehead, blowing a hole through it and covering both his face and the part of the bus behind his head in blood. He crumpled to the ground, blood leaking onto the dirt. Hartley sighed in annoyance "Did ya' have ta' make such a mess, Harold?! I mean, Jesus! The guy's brains are all over the hood of our car!" Harold ordered "Well, clean it up so it won't be!" She made an angry face at him and walked out of the car, pulling a towel out from behind the Jeep. He handed her a bottle of water to wetten the towel. She struggled to open it "Haro-" Before she could finish, the driver had grabbed her wrist. "Please, let me." He took the bottle from her and opened it, and proceeded to chug the entirety of it. Her eyes were in disbelief and she dropped to her knees "B-B-But... how...?! You... were..." Harold quickly grabbed an axe from the trunk of the Jeep and rushed toward the driver to behead him. As he let the blade of the axe descend upon the driver's head, it was blocked by the metal attachment to the driver's sleeve. He didn't look at him and downed the bottle "Ah! Refreshing." Harold quickly backed up and proceeded to make another devastating chop, only to be bifurcated by the driver's newly-unsheathed blade, which was a rather large, curved white dagger, now coated red with the criminal's blood. He smirked at him as Hartley's eyes widened in fear and hysteria. Harold's torso fell backward, and the legs crumpled to the ground. Hartley pleaded "Please! I'll give you whatever you want! Money, food, water! Even sex! Anything! Just please don't kill me!" Tears flooded her eyes, causing makeup to mix with it. He looked disgustedly down at her "You can have the bus." He tossed her the keys to it but quickly poised his blade toward her face "Now give me the Jeep." She pointed to the Jeep "They're in already. But... you are going?" He nodded while stepping past Harold's body, which was in halves. His chest heaved up and down in heavy breaths as blood spilled down the sides of his mouth. He choked on blood while glaring up at the driver, who ignored him and entered the Jeep. Hartley asked "C-Can I come with you?" He simply answered comically "Nope." and sped off toward the direction he was originally headed, leaving Hartley behind with her mutilated partner and the bus. Looking down at the seat next to him, the driver located the pair of sunglasses Harold was wearing and put them on to block out the sun.